shapehunter_rpg_und_geschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Banshee
thumb|Die Bunworth Banshee, Illustration in Thomas Crofton Crokers Fairy Legends and Traditions of the South of Ireland (1825)Eine Banshee (ˈʃiː, von Irisch-gälisch bean sí: „Frau aus den Hügeln“, mit der Bedeutung "Frau aus dem Feenreich, Geisterfrau", ältere Schreibung "bean sídhe"; vgl. schottisch-gälisch bean sìth, "bean shìth" oder bean-nighe) ist in der keltischen Mythologie und im Volksglauben Irlands ein weiblicher Geist aus der Anderswelt, dessen Erscheinung einen bevorstehenden Tod in der Familie ankündigt. In Schottland wäscht sie die blutverschmierten Kleider oder Rüstungen der Sterbenden und kündigt so deren bevorstehenden Tod an. Mythologie Irland Die Beschreibungen von gesichteten Banshees in Irland variieren. Es gibt einige Merkmale, die allen Banshees eigen sind. Es tritt stets nur eine Banshee auf, die einer autochthonen Familie zugeordnet ist. Sie wird meist als totenbleiche und weißgekleidete Frau mit langem weißlichem oder schwarzem Haar dargestellt. Ihre Augen sind oft glutrot vom ständigen Weinen. In den meisten Beschreibungen ist sie eine alte Frau, seltener auch jung und schön. Sie wird häufiger gehört als gesehen: Sie setzt sich meist einige Tage vor dem Tod eines Familienmitglieds vor das Fenster der Familie und weint (banshee wail). Dabei erscheint die Banshee vorzugsweise am Stammsitz jener alteingesessenen irischen Familie, der sie sich angeschlossen hat, selbst wenn das Familienmitglied, dem ihre Totenklage gilt, im Ausland lebt. Häufig wird sie auch am Rande von Wegen oder an Gewässern gesehen oder gehört. Die Person, deren Tod die Banshee ankündigt, hört ihr Klagen selbst nicht. Angeblich besitzt jede autochthone Familie in Irland ihre eigene Banshee. Die Stimme der Banshee ist ein Klagen oder Kreischen und kann manchen Interpretationen nach jeden, der sie hört, augenblicklich töten oder wahnsinnig machen. Manchmal wird sie jedoch auch als sanft und tröstend beschrieben und heißt die Seelen am Übergang ins Totenreich willkommen. Schottland Im schottischen Volksglauben - vor allem im westlichen Hochland - ist die bean-nighe oder "nigheag na h-àth" (die „Waschfrau an der Furt“) das Pendant zur irischen Banshee: Anders als diese klagt sie aber nicht unter einem Fenster, sondern wird in freier Natur beim Waschen von Totenhemden angetroffen. Die "bean-nighe" soll Hängebrüste, ein einziges Nasenloch und hervorstehende Zähne besitzen, weshalb sie äußerst hässlich erscheint. Fantasy In vielen modernen Fantasy-Welten werden Banshees als geisterhafte Wesen dargestellt, die wegen ihres tödlichen oder zur Besessenheit führenden Schreis bzw. Heulens gefürchtet sind. Im Warhammer 40k Universium nennt sich ein, ausschließlich weiblich rekrutierter, Kriegeraspekt der Eldar-Aliens ,,Banshees". Sie tragen Masken die ihnen einen betäubenden Schrei erlauben. Bücher In Darkover-Zyklus der Autorin Marion Zimmer-Bradley gibt es Laufvögel, die aufgrund ihres Schreies Banshees genannt werden. Die Namensgebung der Vögel ist auf die Schottische und Irische Bevölkerung des Fiktiven Planeten Darkover zurückzuführen. Literatur *Elliott O’Donnell: The Banshee. 2. Aufl., London/Edinburgh 1923. *Leander Petzoldt: Kleines Lexikon der Dämonen und Elementargeister. (= Beck'sche Reihe 427), München 1990, ISBN 978-3406494512. *Evelyne Sorlin: Cris de vie, cris de mort: Les fées du destin dans les pays celtiques. Helsinki 1991, Academia Scientiarum Fennica, ISBN 978-951-41-0650-7. *Patricia Lysaght: The Banshee: The Irish death-messenger. Roberts Rinehart, Boulder (Colorado) 1986, ISBN 978-1-57098-138-8. Kategorie:Fabelwesen Geschichte Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Geister